Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル) is a fictional light green anthropomorphic crocodile from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is also a supporting main character. Vector is the current leader, and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free, by leaving his agency in its eternally poor state. Known for his great love of music, Vector's trademark accessory is a set of large headphones in which he always listens to, even during missions. Background :Sonic X Vector the crocodile is the de facto leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency, a trio of underdog detectives accepting any job available to them, being similar to his role in other continuities. :Sonic Boom At some point in time, Vector the crocodile had made it big with his life and also became the star of his own reality detective show directed by Dixon after being promised a huge big paycheck for his work on the tv show. Personality :Sonic X Vector the Crocodile mostly very often listens to music, and also enjoys having money. He also enjoys energy drinks. He can occasionally be rough and sometimes yells at Charmy for picking on him, but deep down in his heart he has a kind soul and is always there to help. While generally taking any job that pays him, he avoids jobs getting him into illegal situations and is a good leader. A professional detective who tends to overact his role as a private eye, Vector has a great passion for music and good detective fiction. He is even somewhat of a romantic, describing himself as a secret "big old softie" and once tried out the task of a "love detective". :Sonic Boom Being seen as easy going, crafty and with a good head on his shoulders, Vector the Crocodile is very confident in his abilities as both a detective and a TV star, by always having a TV crew to back up his cases. He is very money-minded and shows a lot of showmanship. He also speaks in a street-wise manner, often referring to others with slang terms rather than their real names, and has a big mouth both literally and figuratively. Nonetheless, Vector's tough attitude is tempered by a strong sense of justice. Dedicated to solving his cases in proper fashion, Vector enjoys detective work and stands by the righteous ideals of a professional and honest detective. As such, he refuses to let a case go unless all loose ends are tied up, even if he has no obligations to do it or if it means going out solo without his TV crew to record his work for his show. He is also very insightful and often thinks outside the box to get clues or to narrow down suspects. However, these plans often do not work as planned, though he tends to not sweat on the details. Also, when it comes down to the "good cop/bad cop" routine, he prefers to play the bad cop. Vector also has a slight ego, which is enough to clash with Sonic several times, but he knows when to play fair. He is also very calm, charismatic and smart, but does often cut to the chase and jumps to conclusions, although this is often due to a lack of evidence. :Video Games Appearance :Sonic X He is a light green crocodile. He wears black head phones on his head, and has a yellow chest. He has white gloves, and a yellow chain around his neck. He also wears black sneakers while his eyes are black brown. :Sonic Boom Vector the crocodile is virtually identical to his main series counterpart, but he does not wear headphones, and the dark green portion of his body is much paler in coloration, allowing it to nearly blend in with the lighter green portions of his body. For outfit attire, he has a black leather jacket that features very short sleeves, a large golden chain around his neck, white gloves, large dark gray and yellow wristbands, black armbands below the sleeves of his jacket, white sports tape around his ankles, and dark gray hi-tops that feature light gray/white accents. Also, on the upper portion of his left arm, below his shoulder, is a black tattoo of an eight-point compass rose. :Video Games Abilities 'Sonic X (Anime)' Season 3 He somehow formed the Chaotix Detective Agency, once meeting with Sonic. One day, they were hired by Vanilla the Rabbit to find her daughter Cream the Rabbit, who had been transported to Earth by Chaos Control some time earlier. In episode 39, the Chaotix were brought in, and Vector assumed Cream had been kidnapped. This led to the Chaotix finding Cream residing in the Thorndyke Mansion, where, after an unsuccessful attempt to sneak in by Espio had him get bonked by Amy during one of her moods regarding Sonic, Vector and Charmy fought Sonic's friends, until Sonic showed up, along with Vanilla. Cream was very happy to be reunited with her mother, and Vanilla thanked both Vector and Sonic, the former embarrassingly realizing his mistake. He later on helped Vanilla again in Season 3, by bringing supplies to Christopher Thorndyke. Upon entering the Typhoon, Vector and his team were attacked by the crew, mistaken for the evil Metarex. Blinded by his affection for Vanilla, Vector decided to take Cream back home to her mother, kidnapping her as well as Cosmo. Not intending to let the Chaotix take Cream, Vector and Cosmo fought each other until Sonic stopped him and then after hearing Cream's decision to stay with Sonic and co. Finally overcoming his grudge and accepting his errors, Vector told Espio and Charmy that their mission was complete and the Chaotix left. However, as they got lost and Charmy Bee broke their transmitter, Tails agreed to fix their ship. Vector realized that Miles "Tails" Prower was hiding his feelings for Cosmo and decided to make some plans in order to get them together so they could fall in love without Tails knowing. First though, Vector and his team wanted to help Tails and Cosmo set up a party before initiating his romance plans. While his last plan succeeded, Vector believed Cosmo fell for Sonic and gave up. They eventually left, but not before enjoying the party. On their way home, the Chaotix crash-landed on a small planet, where Vector converted his detective office to a place called "Cafe Chaotix" to afford some spare parts needed for his ship. There, he protected his new friends from the Metarex and later decided to join them in the fight against Final Mova before eventually returning to Sonic's planet. In a Japanese scene, Vanilla visits the Chaotix again, bringing them cake and other pastries to thank them for all their help. 'Sonic Boom (TV Series)' Vector and his show were eventually hired by Amy Rose to find her missing hammer. To get in on the action, Sonic the Hedgehog made himself Vector's partner. After investigating a clue and recent occurrences, Vector assumed Justin Beaver was the thief. However, he and Sonic saw that Justin had an alibi when they intercepted him at his book club. Vector's crew later on found another clue that ultimately made Vector deduce that Wolf Sidekick took the hammer for his TV show. He subsequently had Wolf arrested after finding the hammer in his props box. However, Vector soon wondered why Wolf would steal Amy's recognizable hammer for public work. He thus recruited Sonic's help, and together they found out the real thief was Dixon, who sought to get revenge on Justin for ruining his old career and then pin the blame on Wolf, and had him arrested. Vector later on took part in the search for Dr. Eggman and his inter-dimensional doppelganger in order to prevent the end of the world. Video Games Vector the Crocodile appears in the following video games: *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *Sonic Generations *Sonic Force *Team Sonic Racing Quotes *Time to have some fun *It's all part of being a good detective. Relationships 'Charmy Bee' 'Espio the Chameleon' 'Amy Rose' 'Cream the Rabbit' 'Rouge the Bat' 'Knuckles the Echidna' 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Silver the Hedgehog' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Blaze the Cat' 'Jet the Hawk' Cheese Shadow the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Trivia *According to Takashi Iizuka, Vector and the Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes were recreated as new characters from the same characters in Knuckles' Chaotix when Sonic Heroes was designed, ignoring certain traits that had been established in Knuckles' Chaotix that would have contradicted their intent in the game.9 *Vector's connection to bubblegum is likely a play on the term "gumshoe", which is an old slang word describing a private detective or investigator. *Vector is the second tallest organic non-human Sonic character behind Big the Cat. *In the days of the Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega released a game starring a character called Vectorman, who, coincidentally, is also green. *When walking in Special Stages in Knuckles' Chaotix, Vector puts his Ring around his neck, making it look like a gold necklace, similar to the chain he would later wear in his redesign for Sonic Heroes. *Vector's Spin Jump in Knuckles' Chaotix resembles the form of the ancient symbol "Ouroboros", depicting a serpent biting its own tail, forming a circle. This form was later referenced in the Dream Long Jump event in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games when the player shakes the Wii remote to make Vector float in mid-air for a few seconds. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kenta Miyake (all media) *'English' : Marc Biagi (2004), Jimmy Zoppi (2004 – 2006), Dan Green (2007 – 2010), Keith Silverstein (2010 – Present) Gallery Vector (Modern).png Category:Characters Category:Males